Chapter 23: Malfoy Manor
by MudbloodAndAGoofball
Summary: Written for an English project. It's Chapter 23 of Deathly Hallows written through Draco's POV showing his conflicting feelings about his loyalty, his love for Hermione and Voldemort.R&R please, Posted for Mistress of the Macabre.


**In my English class we were asked to pick something and do a project on it and present it in anyway we wanted. My topic was "Draco Malfoy: Villain or misunderstood?' and I wrote and essay because they are something I'm really good at. I needed something else to go with it and my teacher knew I wrote fan fiction so she told me to pick a chapter from the book and re-write it. So I chose chapter 23 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and as you know, that is Malfoy Manor. I thought that it would be a real challenge. I sent it to my friend, Mistress of the Macabre and she loved it and she told me to post it on here so, here you go! And yes, I did have to throw the Dramione in there, it's what I do best! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved herein. **

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning with a bad feeling. And now I know why. I was standing with my ear pressed firmly to the door, (you would have thought that Wizards would have come up with a more efficient way to eavesdrop), when I heard my mother talking to my father:<p>

"Lucius, this isn't a good idea. What if they are wrong! What if we call Him here and it's not them? He will kill us for sure!" She spoke in a barely audible whisper. I heard someone scoff, a woman's voice. It must have been my aunt. I shivered all over. I never knew much about her until she broke out of Azkaban and now I wish I knew nothing at all. She frightens me more than anyone else. Except _Him_, The Dark Lord, as he was aptly named, had chosen my family to carry out the task of killing old Albus Dumbledore last year, either I kill him or I watch my family die. I didn't have a choice.

"Don't be ridicules, Narcissa! He wouldn't kill us. Look how much we have done for him!" My father said. But I could hear he was scared. I hated him. I hated him with every fibre of my being. He lied to me, promised me my time at Hogwarts would be easy, told me not to worry too much because I would be top of every class and not to mind the Mudbloods because they were all scum. Boy was he wrong. Hermione Granger, the smartest student at Hogwarts and the Brightest Witch of Her Age was always top of everything, knew every answer to every question and every teacher loved her. No wonder she didn't have many friends.  
>saw it before I heard it. A huge flash of pale blue and pink light cascaded the hall through the window letting me know the many ancient wards on the house had been breached. A loud, high pitched noise rang in my ears for at least fifteen minutes before someone in my twisted family turned it off. I heard the un-even thudding of my aunts heeled shoes against our hard wood floor coming towards me and I sprinted from the door, hiding around the corner before anyone could see me.<p>

"Visitors, Draco!" I heard her call with a slight maniac giggle added on the end, like it was a joke. _Who would be coming to visit us? _I thought as I straightened my simple black jacket before presenting myself to my family and these so called 'guests'. I removed myself from my hiding spot, slowly walking towards the door; admittedly I was a little scared of who would be standing in my lounge room.

My brain stopped thinking, my muscles stopped moving and my breath caught in my throat when I saw who was thrashing around in that filthy man's arms.

"Granger" I whispered. I couldn't believe my eyes, how had she been stupid enough to get caught? Then my eyes stopped on the two idiot boys standing next to her. _No wonder she was caught! _I couldn't believe that she had chosen to go with them when she could have gone to Hogwarts and... What was I saying? She was probably safer with the witless wonder and the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die then she was at Hogwarts at the moment.

"Draco, is that the Granger girl?" Aunt Bellatrix asked, the whole room stared pointedly at me, I shuffled my feet, trying to look everywhere instead of her. If this was happening two or three years ago, when I was free to come and go as I pleased, would I save her? Would I walk up to her, grab her and the idiots standing beside her and apperate out of here? Yes, because they are my only chance of survival. _Because _she_ is my only chance of survival _I thought. The look on Granger's face was breaking me slowly. Her eyes were wet with tears and she had a bruise on her face. I could almost hear her begging me to lie. But could I do so safely without both of us getting caught?

"I don't know. . . Maybe . . . yeah?" I said as more a confused expression than a 'yeah it's her'. Relief flooded her big brown eyes and I saw her drop her head to conceal her facial expression. The man holding her grabbed her hair and pulled her head back with such force I heard her neck crack and her cry of pain. I cringed, flexing my fists. How I wanted to grab that bastard who was holding her and . . .

"And what about this one? Is this the Potter boy?" Aunt Bellatrix asked. I felt a hand on my shoulder dragging me to other side of the room where Potter was now being held. Time seemed to be moving too fast as I was pushed to my knee's in front of him. It was him alright but I had to work my way out of this. If I let them all know who this is, Voldemort will kill him and the war will be lost. What would Mother and I do if he won? There would be nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, and what if he found of our plan to help the Order of the Phoenix if the time came? I have to distract them from thinking about it, even for a moment while I work out a plan.

"What happened to his face?" I asked, hoping they would finish with the questioning.

"Yes, what did happen to his face? Looks like a stinging jinx . . . was it you dear?" she asked Granger. Damn, I wanted their thoughts to be taken elsewhere but not to her. I turned around to see my aunt staring down my girl with vicious eyes, She said something that I blocked out before she started to waving her wand like a mad woman and screaming. I wondered for a moment what had happened when a light bounced off a shining object that had before, gone unnoticed by the entire family. How had these three, The Golden Trio, come across the Sword of Gryffindor when it was meant to be in my aunts vault?

I didn't get time to think of an answer when the words I dreaded came out of my aunt's mouth.

"Take these boys to the cellar. I'm going to have a chat with this one, girl, to girl"A shiver went down my spine as she spoke. She had the most hunting, blood curdling voice on anyone I'd heard.  
>Pettigrew escorted Potter and Weasel to the cellar come dungeon and I made my way to assist him, hoping to get a chance to overhear a conversation when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder.<p>

"You will stay here, son and see how this family treat those of lesser standing."My father's cool, calm voice whispered in my ear and somehow I had a feeling he knew something more than he should. I .looked to my mother, she had tears in her eyes keeping company to a sorry look.  
>I looked towards the middle of the room to see Granger sitting in one of the hard wooden chairs, shaking like a leaf.<p>

"How did you get into my vault?" Aunt Bellatrix asked Granger, standing peacefully in front of her, as though she weren't about to do the unthinkable.

"We didn't break in to your vault. We found the sword" Granger said quietly. She was so brave, so much braver than she would ever know. To be able to speak so clearly, so strongly in front of the woman she knew was going to kill her, I respected her and I wished I had that much courage.

"Lies" Bellatrix said simply before flicking her wrist upwards. It wasn't a very powerful wave of the cruciates curse but I could see tears in Granger's eyes. She was in a lot of pain but she didn't scream and a whole new wave of respect swept over me.

"How did you break into my vault, you filthy little Mudblood?" I remembered calling her that back in our third year, regret flooding through me. Why had I been such an arrogant prick?

"I-I told you, We didn't go near your vault, we found it" Bellatrix didn't bother saying anything this time and just from the look on her face I could see that her spell would be more powerful this time. I closed my eyes but I could still hear Granger scream. It was blood curdling, terrifying. I wanted my aunt to stop but she wouldn't. I heard a thud admist the screams signalling Granger falling to the floor, I opened my eyes slowly, not really wanting to view the scene in front of me.

Granger was lying on the floor, tears gushing down her face, my aunt actually sitting over her, a knife in hand. I tried blocking it out and as a result I lost track of how many times Granger screamed, how many times my aunt used the word 'Mudblood'.  
>I could hear Weasel screaming her name for the cellars, I wished that I could make my feelings known out loud, I wished I could scream her name and beg my aunt to stop. That's when I hear it, the scream was even louder than the ones before. My eyes flew open to see my aunt, bent over Granger's left arm. What was she doing?<p>

"Someone fetch me the Goblin" Bellatrix said with a murderous tone to her voice. I saw her spit on Granger before she stood up and flicked her wand again, I heard her scream before I ran to the cellars.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Did I do a good job at portraying him and his struggle? I hope so! Tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
